


Knock Knock, Is Anyone There?

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aka my fav ship, bobby is insufferable, bobhwan, exes junhwan, jinhwan can't sleep, they are really cute btw, underrated ship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: in which Jinhwan finds it hard to sleep post-break up and Bobby comes to the rescue.





	Knock Knock, Is Anyone There?

* * *

* * *

On most nights, it's really hard for Jinhwan to fall asleep. He tried almost everything, from drinking milk to blasting whale sounds (which resulted to an angry knock from his neighbors in the middle of the night).  
  
It wasn't insomnia (or he just refuses to call it as it is). It was "separation anxiety" as what Bobby calls it. Separation anxiety from his ex boyfriend, whom he used to sleep with (literally, and a peaceful one at that). He didn't take that seriously though. Anything Bobby says is full of shit anyway and he sure isn't suffering from any disorder.  
  
Tonight wasn't any different. It was 11 in the evening, and Jinhwan was all set to, at least again, try to sleep. He tucks himself in, pulls down his eye mask and keeps the lamp light on (because Junhoe, his ex, cannot sleep without a night light and he got used to it).  
  
It wasn't like he was drifting into sleep. If anything, he was far from it, but the minute someone came knocking on his window, the window of _his_ bedroom, he mutters a series of curse words.  
  
_Who the fuck could it be?_  
  
He pulls the eye mask over his head, gets off the bed to check who in the devil would be bothering him.  
  
Of course, it was Bobby. Grinning at him, gripping tightly at handlebars of his window. Knuckles red and bruised. His face was flushed and his forehead was sweaty.  
  
"Care to let me in?"  
  
"Any reason why you didn't choose to knock on the front door?"  
  
"_Jinani_, your landlady hates me."  
  
True enough, Bobby gets on his landlady's nerves. It's the fact that the boy always seems to be in trouble whenever he pays him a visit.  
  
He helps Bobby get inside, mostly relying on the latter's strength and lets out a heavy sigh once they were face to face on his bedroom.  
  
"Okay. Explain." his left foot unconsciously tapping on the floor and his arms crossed, waiting for Bobby's explanation.  
  
"You're really cute." Bobby giggles, noting that Jinhwan still wears matching pajamas and that the design of his eye mask were black and white, a panda.  
  
Jinhwan raises a brow. He tries to walk closer to Bobby who was already unbuttoning his clothes, complaining about how hot he felt. The AC was on full blast.  
  
"Are you drunk?" he asks before looking away.  
  
It's not like he hasn't seen Bobby's naked body before. They went skinny dipping once during one of their friend's birthday (which may or may not have ended in Bobby giving him a handjob, and him giving Bobby head in return). It's that Bobby was hot. Like really hot. Literally. His skin was burning red and he could feel heat from him.  
  
"Only a little." he giggles again while removing his shoes.  
  
"And you decided to terrorize me instead of going home? How the hell did you even get here?"  
  
"Took a cab. And, I'm not here to terrorize you. More like help you." he winks.  
  
Jinhwan was not having it. Thinks about how he could kick Bobby out of his apartment without having to resort to murder. The other was down to only his boxers, the purple one which he recalls was his gift for his 21st birthday.  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
Bobby must've forgotten what his excuse was. He pouts and then throws himself on Jinhwan's bed. "Okay, you got me. I forgot where I put my key."  
  
Jinhwan shakes his head. Annoyed at how the younger always does this. He pays him a visit, tells him he forgot where his key was, and then he leaves after several hours, satisfied and full.  
  
Bobby had somehow made himself comfortable in his bed, covering his body with his blanket, both arms on the back of his head. No intention of leaving this time.  
  
"Bobby, you know it's hard for me to get sleep. Why do you think it was a good idea to come bursting your ass in here? At this hour?"  
  
"Ah yes!" Bobby says, as if having a Eureka moment. "I could help you with that." He taps the space on the bed beside him.  
  
"You're out of your mind, really. Go sleep on the couch."  
  
Bobby closes his eyes immediately and even pretended to snore. Jinhwan glares at his audacity.  
  
He hesitates.  
  
Then it hit him. Why the fuck would he hesitate lying down on _his_ own bed?  
  
So he sauntered on _his_ own bed, covers himself with _his_ own blanket, and pulls down _his_ panda eyemask. He hopes for Bobby to choke in his sleep.  
  
He was already reveling on the silence. Bobby must've already fallen asleep.  
  
"I met Junhoe." He stiffens when he hears Bobby whisper. "At the bar."  
  
He doesn't answer.  
  
"He was with some girl. You know the girl you've been telling me about during your trip to Jeju? The one you seem to be jealous of?"  
  
He keeps quiet, still.  
  
"I may have threw him a punch or two." Bobby laughs. "Did it when the girl was away though. Felt really good."  
  
"Why would you do that?" he finally speaks.  
  
"'Cause I can."  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"For you, silly."  
  
Jinhwan sighs. Bobby can be a little bit impulsive. He knows this for a fact because he had seen his impulsiveness first-hand. Buying things he likes even when he's short of money, wearing sleeveless clothes during rainy seasons just 'cause he feels like it, or even adopting a stray cat even if he's allergic. Jinhwan had to give the cat away when Bobby's sleeping pill effected. The latter may have cried for a day or two.  
  
"Actually though, I told him about how you can't sleep anymore. He said it wasn't his fault you got too attached. So, I punched him. Told him it wasn't my fault his face was punchable."  
  
He goes silent again. Thinking about what he would say once he meets Junhoe. He never really saw him after the guy said, "I can't be playing around with you anymore. I still need to graduate." Jinhwan cried for weeks after that. Is that how it was for him? Just playing around? Maybe Junhoe was right. It's his fault he got too attached. Now, he must suffer the consequences of not being able to fall asleep.  
  
"Anyway," he felt Bobby's shadow looms over him, he hears a click, and then it was completly dark. "Sleeping with a lamp light interferes with melatonin production. Maybe that's why you can't fall asleep."  
  
He smiles at the statement. What a nerd. A stupid one at that.  
  
Bobby's arm snakes around his waist. He felt the warmth of the latter's chest on his back. Felt how soothing it was to be spooned by Bobby's big physique.  
  
"I don't need you punching anyone for me." he says.  
  
This time, Bobby was silent. He assumes he really fell asleep.  
  
"Especially if it's gonna hurt you." he continues, thinking about Bobby's bruised knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but thanks for reading anyway!
> 
> edit: i just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
